This is My Desire
by AsianLove30
Summary: Completely like the manga Desire Climax but the next chapters will be a bit different. The Haruno is a poor family, what happens if she met a tall, handsome stranger and kisses her? Rated M for lemons.R&R Please. :D


Hey there Guys! ^^ So yeah, this is my first fanfic. I had an account before, but I never got to use it because I was busy, and now I'm gonna use this account. Keke~ Please enjoy my story and sorry for the wrong grammar ;-;

(A/N: Hmm...yeah, I'm making Sasori younger than them. xD I don't really ship NarutoxSakura, so I'll make him as Sakura's brother. Oh yeah, please refer to the manga Desire Climax.^^)

_*Italic- _thoughts. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Or else I would've change the story_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'_Ah, I'm going to be paid next week. I worked a lot this past month, so there should be quite a bit.' _As Sakura was riding her scooter, _'Oh Shit...The electricity bill was suppose to be paid today. Shoot.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sakura Haruno **Gender: **Female **Age: **17  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>March 28  
><strong>Zodiac Sign: <strong>Aries  
><strong>Blood Type: <strong>O  
><strong>Info: <strong>A second year High School student supporting her destitute family. Lives on a cornerof the Huge Uchiha property (renting).

* * *

><p>"Ah! Good work, Sakura-chan!" The boss said as I was smiling happily when I felt like I had done a good job.<p>

"Arigato, Shinai-san." As I smiled happily to them. "You'll get your pay next week, okay? Come back again! Be careful on your way home!" The owner smiled. " I will. Thanks." I bowed to them showing respect.

*sigh* '_I guess I have to wait until I get the money_.' Sakura pouted.

_CRASH!_

"Gimme money!" A guy screamed as he was holding a bat. Sakura checked to see the scene. '_Huh? What's happening here?' _Sakura grabbed her purse to get her cellphone, '_I better call the police.', _But suddenly,she got grabbed by her long pink hair. "Ow!" she squealed. She closed her eyes when she felt the pain. "Don't even _dare _calling the police!" A deep voice of a guy telling her. _'!' _Sakura quickly opened her eyes to see a tall and handsome guy. _'He's just like a wild animal!' _Sakura stared at him in shock. _'He's going to devour me!' _Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting him to let go of her hair. But then, she noticed the guy looking at her like he had realized something. But then...

"Just a Minute! What about my car? Look at the windshield!" A lady screaming and complaining because her car had been smashed into pieces.

The guy went through his pocket and held something in his hand. He glared at her. "If you're going to do that to someone's car, then...KYA!" _Fwish!_ There came flying money towards her face.

_'Wha...?' _Sakura thought. "That should be enough. Get the hell out." As he watched the money being thrown to her face.

_'I can't believe this! He just threw away all that money!'_ Finally, the guy faced her and said, "Are you a cleaning lady at the Shinai Parlor? You're working so late at night.." Sakura looked at him weirdly. "If you need money, how about I buy _YOU?_" He grabbed Sakura's cheeks with one hand.

_'BUY? Buy what?' _

The guy suddenly kissed her! He let his his tongue pass through her. He laid her to a car, and continued kissing her until she was out of breath. "Phew.."

_'Buy...Me?' _She was suddenly thrown by money by the guy.

_'A guy whose face I can't see well in the dim light is going to buy me?' _The guy wiped his lips, "From now on, YOU'RE MINE!" and the guy left.  
>Sakura stood there, stunned by what just happened. She laid there with the money that was just thrown at her. She held the money, <em>'Is this for real?'<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Sakura said while she took off her shoes.<p>

"Sakura-chan, Welcome home..." a scary voice suddenly said while holding a candle, which made him look like a ghost.

"HYAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed as she was shocked to see his brother, Sasori like that. But she calls him Sori for short.

Sakura sighed, "This is the second time this year, I guess we'll have to rough it until we get some money..." Sasori said. _ 'Money..'_

_'I've got some! I've got some but..' _She got her purse. "Sori! We don't have to rough it!" She let out the money the guy had given her.

"Hmmm..It has a watermark.." As she put it above the candle.

"Sakura-chan, what's that money?" Sasori asked.

_THUMP! _"E-eeh? T-This is just..." Her heart throbbed. _'I can't use this money...'_ " This is for mom's hospital bill, so..." She crunched the money.  
>"A-Anyway, Some ladies at work made food for us, so let's eat!" Sakura awkwardly smiled.<p>

"Hmmmm...?" Sasori wondered. He hugged her older sister, his head resting on her chest, blushing. "Don't do anything weird for money."

"I-I'm not." Sakura proclaimed. "And how? You say you won't let me work just because I'm in Junior High, but you must be exhausted, Sakura-chan." He hugged his sister tighter.

"What'll you do if you get taken advantage by some weird guy?". _'I've already been taken advantage...' _

_'The next time I'll see him, I'll give him back his money.' _

"Your impertinent for a little brother!" Sakura laughed. "It's okay! Leave it to your big sister!" _'I want it, I want it so much,but..' _Sasori looked disturb.

"Ah geez, it's almost 1:00, I'm going to sleep." Sasori left without another word to say.

_'I'll definitely return it.' _

Furthermore, Seventeen-year-old Sakura Haruno's first kiss...

Sakura was now pissed. _GIVE IT BAAAACK!_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning~<strong>

The siblings went to the hospital to visit their sickly mom. "Mom! How do you feel?" Sakura happily asked her mom.

"Ah, Sakura! Sasori." Their mother calmly said while she paused her knitting.

"Ah, look!look, Sakura-chan! Just one sleeve left!" her mother smiled as she showed her daughter a sweater that says PASS! that she made. Sakura sweatdropped. "Wow!"

_'Mooom, exams are already over...and it's spring! I'm a second-year now!'_

_'Mom looks better.I'm glad...' _she gladly thought. She noticed a bunch of roses sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah,Mom, what's with those roses?" Sakura wondered.

"Ah, aren't they pretty? Uchiha-san sent them to me. Oh right, Sakura... Uchiha-san wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to work as a maid at his house." Sakura and Sasori were both shocked by this statement.

_'Uchiha's?'_

"Uchiha-san's house is really close to ours after all. I'd feel more ease with you working late at night, then. So you'll go there first thing tomorrow, will you?" Giving Sakura a shocked look on her face.

_'The Uchihas...are our landlords.' _ The Uchihas are very prominent landlord in this area. Even the Haruno's house belongs to them. Sakura and Sasori's dead father became friends while he was working under him.

Sasori blush,"Your not really going to the Uchihas, are you?" _' ...and their only son.' _

"..I'm not going. I'm not gonna work to someone who is the same year of school as me." Sakura proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At School<span>**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" As fangirls screamed when The "Prince" arrived. _'Impeccable manners, Excellent academic record...Super popular to both ladies and gentleman...He embodies the phrase," In this world, Youth is the key." Uchiha Sasuke, but the kids like to call him "Prince Uchiha. As far as I'm concerned...he lives in another world.' _But suddenly, the two made eye contact, Sakura blushed. She quickly turned her head. _'Woah, that gave me a start!' _She leaned down to her seat. _'I think he looked at me...' _Sakura blushed. _'But, he'd never do that right?' _She closed her eyes.

"Sakuraaaaa."her friend, Hinata Hyuuga, called. (**A/N; **Hinata is her bestfriend here, No, not Ino. xP) _'But he'll never do that, right?' _"Here's the homework." She lend Sakura her homework for her to copy. "Wow! Thank you! " She smile happily. "It must be really tough for you. You should find a job that gives you more free time." As Sakura was about to get her book, she noticed the money the guy gave her. She quickly hid her bag. _'I-I still have it..' _She sweatdropped. Hinata was so confused by her actions. _'What should I do with this money?' _She leaned on her armchair_. 'I wonder...what that was..' _"Anyway, hurry up and copy it! The bell's ringing already!" _'He's also from another world.' _Sakura thought, suddenly they heard quite a loud chatter coming. Sakura looked up to see who it was, _'Prince Uchiha!'_

"Is Haruno-san here?" He said. Sakura felt stares at her. "M-Me..?"Sakura looked puzzled. "My father wishes to speak with you." He smiled. _'Mr. Uchiha...' _"Shall we go home together and make a visit of it?"He smiled. Suddenly, everyone in the class chattered.

"I'll see you when it's time to go home, then." _'It must be about the maid thing then, like mom said.' _And then, Sakura's classmates went to her. "What was that!" "Why does Mr. Uchiha want to talk to you?" Sakura expected this, after all, he is the prince. "Maybe..." Everyone became suspicious. "...We didn't pay the rent?" Everybody sweatdropped. "Ahhh, that's probably it." They said. "You're an idiot." Hinata said.

**At the Uchiha's car**

****Sakura's heart was beating fast. _'...with Prince is an awkward situation.' _Sakura was very nervous. _'I mean, I didn't get it straight from the horse's mouth that they want a maid.'_ The Prince looked at her as he notice that Sakura was staring at him, he smirked. Sakura shivered. _'That look...like he knows me?' _

*Arrives*

"We're here. Come this way, Haruno-san." _'Uwaa..' _Sakura stared, amazed with his luxurious mansion. _'I've seen the house from outside the fence, but seeing it up close makes it seem unreal..' _Sakura's heart started beating. "Welcome home." The maids said and bowed.

"Um...this is about me being a maid here, right?" Sakura asked. "But I was thinking, and I think I'm going to reject the offer." Sakura continued. "Reject?" He bluntly said. She was suddenly shoved into a room, and Sasuke slammed and locked the door. "You were thinking of rejecting the offer?" _'Prince?' _"But I've already paid for you." He fixed his hair with one arm. _'He's...not.' _He pinned Sakura. "Don't tell me you've forgotten." He smirked and shoved his lips through Sakura's mouth. "N...u..." She moaned. "Wha...wait!"She said as she noticed Sasuke's hand crawling at her back to take of her bra, and _click! _The bra had gotten loose. Sasuke licked and sucked Sakura's nipples while the other hand squeezed Sakura's other breast, Sakura moaned in pleasure. "S-Sto..." Sakura's hand got loose and slapped Sasuke, "STOP IT!" But as soon as Sasuke got hit by Sakura's hand, he quickly held Sakura's hands and pinned them to the ground. "If you're a good girl, I'll give you some money." Sasuke said as he treated Sakura like a pet. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

"Huh?"Sasuke wondered. Sakura glared at him. She lifted herself up, she was going to punch Sasuke in the face but Sasuke dodged. Sasuke looked at her like she's crazy, "I said, Don't touch me!" She grabbed her bag and threw it to him, and the money came flying away.

"Since your our landlords, You know how poor our family is, right?" She angrily said. She declared, "I won't sell you one part of myself!" She walked away and slammed the door. Sasuke looked at her bag and put in the money that fell but then the door opens, Sakura grabbed her bag and walked away...again. Sasuke grabbed his glasses. (**A/N; **Yes, Sasuke has glasses here. NERD!)

"What a strage woman." He said as he fixed his glasses.

_Meanwhile... _

Sakura slammed her bag as she was already at home. "PISSES ME OFF!" She exhaled. Sakura noticed something inside her bag. _'A credit card..' _Sakura was pissed, "When did I...?" _'How could I even afford a credit card?'_

_'Did he give this to me when I returned the money?' _

Sakura was now _REALLY _pissed.

* * *

><p>Okay Guys! :D<p>

What do you think? Is it good? .

Uguu!

Please forgive me for grammatical errors. xD

So yeah, Sasuke is wearing glasses. Isn't that cool? :

I picked this type of story because I really like the manga Desire Climax and I think it can resemble Sasuke and Sakura. ;)

Stay tune for the next chapter! ;)

Review please. :D


End file.
